


Feathers (Or, why you should never give Jared candy)

by sqacey



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: When you have the wings of a bird, you have all the urges, too. Which is why you should never give Jared candy.





	Feathers (Or, why you should never give Jared candy)

“Can you buy me candy?” Jared hovered behind Connor as the other boy walked through the mall. The tips of his wings brushed against the ground because of the size, but there was nothing he could do about it. Unlike Jared, Connor's wingspan was huge.

 

“I will not buy you candy.” Connor stopped to look at the kid following, “I know how you get with it.” He'd seen Jared with candy. The kid went even faster than normal, if that was possible. Jared pouted, crossing his arms and trying to look both angry and adorable at the same time.

 

“Also, no flying in the mall.” Connor put his hands on Jared's shoulders and pushed him down before turning around and continuing to head towards his destination. Jared followed him like a lost puppy, solely because no one else was available to watch him. Or who could keep him under control. 

Under control wasn't the right word. You couldn't really keep Jared under control, the most you could get was listening  _ most  _ of the time. Jared only really listened to Connor and Evan because they were the most likely to give in and buy him candy.

 

“Candy!” Jared saw the candy store, a brightly colored place filled with all sorts of sweets for him to try. It was calling out to him, drawing him in. He went over to it and stared in the window, not entering because Connor would never let him. Maybe if he begged enough.

 

“Connor! Can I  _ please  _ get candy?” Jared spun around a bit too quickly, whacking a wing on the window as he did so. Sure, it hurt, but he wasn't one to admit it.

 

“I'm going to regret this.” Connor rubbed his head, “Only if you promise to stop asking after this. This is a one time thing.” Jared nodded excitedly and ran into the candy store. He flitted from rack to rack, putting various sweets in a small bag as he went. Connor followed him around, occasionally telling him that he couldn't take certain candies. Mainly the ones that were all sugar, like fun-dip. Jared was not allowed to have fun-dip after an incident where he got his hands on some and was awake for a full day.

 

“I'm ready!” Jared held out his bag of candy to Connor for him to pay. Connor took it and walked up to the register. He paid quickly and handed the candy back to Jared before continuing to his destination.

 

Jared was quietly eating gummy worms behind him, hovering slightly off the ground. Connor was surprised people around him didn't get hurt with how fast those wings went. Well, that was a lie. Someone did get hurt, once. Zoe had gotten just a little bit too close while Jared was hovering and had gotten whacked by his wings. 

 

“Jared, sit down right here.” Connor turned to the hummingbird and pointed at a bench, “Do not move, I'll be out soon.” Jared nodded and sat down, still eating his candy. He watched Connor go into the store, Hot Topic, of course, before focusing all his attention on his candy.

He ate it quickly, as quickly as he could while also savouring the flavor.

* * *

 

“Jared, please tell me you didn't eat that entire bag of candy.” Connor came out of the store to see Jared holding a mostly empty bag of candy. Jared bounced up upon seeing Connor and grabbed his wrist, ignoring the question as he dragged Connor through the mall.

Connor was pretty sure they looked like a couple to people at the mall who didn't know them, but it wasn't like he could tell Jared to stop. Jared did what he wanted, like a child would.

Connor regretted buying him candy.

 

“Connor, please tell me you didn't buy him candy.” Jared had successfully found Alana, Zoe, and Evan in this mall. Alana watched Connor, waiting for an answer to her question.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Uh, maybe?”

 

“Pushover.” Alana looked over at Jared for a moment, “You know how he gets.” 

Connor shrugged. It would wear off and  _ maybe  _ Jared would calm down. Hopefully.

 

The mentioned boy was currently darting around from shop to shop, stopping at each one for just a minute before continuing on. Connor wasn't sure how he managed to do that, but he did. 

Jared was not one for focusing.

 

“Are we ready to go now?” Evan looked to Connor and then back at Jared, “If Jared continues like this, we’ll be kicked out.” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

“Yea, sure.” Connor looked at Alana, “If everyone else is ready.” Alana nodded and Connor went to grab Jared.

* * *

 

There they were, standing outside the mall. Jared was still hovering, seeming to be waiting for the others to get up into the air before he went any higher.

 

Alana got up into the air first. She unfurled her wings, nearly whacking Zoe with one in the process.

 

Zoe went up next, flying up higher than Alana and Jared. She was the most graceful at ascending, and honestly, Connor was jealous.

 

It always took Evan longer to get in the air. He could never seem to coordinate flapping his wings and jumping on the first try. But he did get it.

 

Connor always was in the air last, and everyone knew to get out of the way. His wingspan was the largest of the five of them, and as well as meaning he had the most difficulty dealing with his wings in day-to-day life, he also needed more space to get up in the air.

Whenever they were flying together, Connor took up the rear. He didn't mind it, not really. It gave him a chance to study the others and how they flew.

 

Jared’s flight style was all quick, jerky movements. He had the shortest wingspan, but he could go  _ fast _ . He was everywhere, he didn't have a set position. Sometimes he'd fly next to Connor, other times he'd be up front by Alana.

His wings never stopped moving, they were just this green and grey blur.

In the rare times that Jared was still, Connor could see his wings more clearly. The feathers were a bright green at the top that faded to a dull brown and grey color. 

 

Zoe's wings were purple and blue. It was stunning. It didn't seem like a natural color, but it was. She was the most graceful of them, preferring to glide rather than flap her wings. She wasn't quick like Jared, but she made up for it in stamina.

 

Evan was clumsy while flying. It wasn't as smooth as it could be, and he tired out quickly because he spent more time flapping his wings rather than gliding on air currents. He didn't have much stamina or speed, so he ended up with Connor in the back. 

Evan’s wings were a dull blue and black and white. They weren't brightly colored, like Zoe's, but Connor found them more stunning. He wasn't sure why.

 

Alana was the quickest flier. She was always in the lead, both because she was the fastest and because she always knew where she was going. She had some kind of internal compass, and Connor admires that about her.

Her wings were a bright blue. Not like Evan’s. Connor would admit that they were nice, just not his style. The color suited Alana, he supposed. 

 

And then there was Connor. His wings were black and white, nothing interesting like the others. Jared said they looked blue, but Connor never saw that. He didn't mind, of course. He was fine with his wings the way they were.

Sure, they weren't brightly colored like Zoe's or Alana’s. They weren't constantly moving like Jared's. They weren't like Evan's.

But they were his. That's all that mattered.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
> Yea, never let Jared have candy. Not a good idea.
> 
> Connor - Magpie  
> Jared - Sword billed hummingbird  
> Evan - Black throated blue warbler  
> Zoe - Violet-backed starling  
> Alana - Kingfisher
> 
> My tumblr is nonbinaryevanhansen come scream about DEH with me and also to see art w this au


End file.
